Commercial pharmaceutical products are available with FDA approval in a limited number of flavored alternatives. Allowing patients multiple choices of flavor and taste profiles can aid the palatability of liquid medications and increase compliance and adherence among patients including children. Various types of medications would benefit from improved flavoring. For example, while many liquid medications come in flavored forms, they still tend to taste bad and their flavors can be improved. It is known to add one or more types of flavoring to liquid medications by manually selecting and adding the flavorings to the medications based upon various types of flavor recipes. However, such manual selection can be time-consuming and may not result in optimal flavoring combinations.